


Lie to me

by HerNameIsHenry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsHenry/pseuds/HerNameIsHenry
Summary: Игра в правду.





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Очень многое перекликается с фильмом "Вечное сияние чистого разума".  
>  **Предупреждение:**  
>  1) авторское обозначение жанра: трагикомедия, мелодрама;  
> 2) очень многое перекликается с фильмом "Вечное сияние чистого разума";  
> 3) многое остается на фантазию читателя;  
> 4) местами стереотипные повороты и разговоры;  
> 4) вероятность, что Итачи и Саске ООС крайне высока;  
> 5) возможно, сопли еще те!
> 
>  **Отдельное спасибо:**  
>  notnodoby за беттинг и shubniggurath666 за охуительный артик к фичку! 
> 
> Арт: https://cdn1.savepice.ru/uploads/2019/3/20/5f49aa47bddad35eabfa67fb64d76b51-full.jpg

**1.**

Дурацкий праздник — четырнадцатое февраля.

Я не горел желанием выходить из дома, но Наруто звал на вечеринку, маячил перед глазами, спамил в телефоне сообщениями. Носился ураганом и все рассказывал о том, как будет круто.

«Так всю жизнь просидишь! — говорил и воровал с миски чипсы. — Потан… Хорошо, не потанцуешь. Постоишь в углу со стаканчиком. Может, с кем-нибудь познакомишься… Эй, не смотри на меня так!».

Я тогда бросил в него горсть чипсов, а он только посмеялся с набитым ртом. Смешно, мне тогда было смешно от мысли, что могу кого-то встретить.

Наруто рылся в шкафу, скидывал на пол одежду, по его мнению, подходящую для вечеринки. Говорил что-то про эпатаж и бурлеск, какого-то черта упомянул фиолетовое боа. А я все стоял в дверном проеме и никак не мог отлепить от лица ладонь: _глупым, каким же это казалось глупым._

Дурацкий праздник — четырнадцатое февраля. Но встретились мы именно в нем. 

В уши била музыка. Смех перемешивался со всеобщим весельем, алкоголь — с тяжелыми битами и спертым воздухом. Было около восьми вечера. Наруто нагибался очень близко, говорил в самое ухо: «Вот то — Сакура, ты ведь ее помнишь, да? Круто, еще Хината здесь... О, там — Сай и Шикамару! Их обязан знать! Видишь, все свои!».

У Наруто весь мир — _"свои в доску парни"_. Для меня же то была толпа незнакомых людей.

Мне не нравился шум, раздражала какофония звуков. Пластиковый стаканчик в правой руке, мои грубые попытки избежать человеческого взаимодействия — хотелось уйти как можно скорее. Спрашивал, на кой черт вообще пришел? Я ведь не Наруто, подобные места мне чужды.

На заднем дворе было прохладно и относительно тихо. Я накинул на плечи куртку, сказал кому-то, что иду курить, хотя сроду этой привычки не имел. На волосы, кружась, падали мелкие снежинки. Стаканчик с не выпитым алкоголем походил на карикатурный элемент.

Где-то вдалеке шипел прибоем зимний океан. Именно там, на заднем дворе чужого дома, в свете уличного фонаря _я встретил тебя._

_Совершенно случайное знакомство._

Длинное пальто с высоким воротом, черные волосы и тлеющая сигарета — ты мне сразу понравился. Помню, меня потянуло как магнитом. Не знал, с чего начать: как завязать разговор и не выставиться придурком — по какой-то алогичной причине знакомо-привычные слова таяли на языке снежинками.

Я начал с чего-то нелепого, чего-то смешного и совершенно дурацкого. Спросил о вечеринке, об общих знакомых, которых у нас быть не могло. Выглядел как Наруто — какая ирония: сколько лет жаловался и раздражался его поведением, а в тот момент походил на его копию.

Ты же просто улыбнулся — красивая, легкая улыбка и чуть вздернутая бровь. Протянул пачку сигарет.

— Спасибо, но я не курю.

— Это верно, — кивнул, а сам прикурил вторую. Я же в ответ предложил стаканчик с алкоголем. — Извини, не пью.

Выглядело крайне нелепо.

— Дурацкий праздник. Компании поздравительных открыток штампуют разноцветную макулатуру, чтобы заставить одиноких людей чувствовать себя хуже.

В ответ послышался тихий смех. Затяжка, следом седой выдох в чернильное небо.

— Я работаю в компании, изготавливающей поздравительные открытки.

Помню, тогда сильно смутился, запоздало прикусил язык и ощутил себя крайне глупо. Но ты лишь, переложив сигарету, протянул руку. 

— Итачи.

— Саске.

_Так мы познакомились._

Замерзший песок под ботинками походил на камни. Размеренно шумел февральский океан.

Мне нравилась твоя компания. Нравилось, как ты расхаживал у самой границы воды, рассказывал о работе, которая совершенно внезапно показалась мне интересной. Поправлял ладонью волосы, улыбался, курил. Внимательно слушал и не перебивал.

Луна серебрила воду.

Ты не был из болтливых собеседников. Но с тобой было невероятно уютно. Мы знали друг друга не более трех часов, а ощущалось как полжизни.

— Есть одна игра, — холодные волны, шипя, утягивали снег, — каждый по очереди говорит три предложения: одна правда и две лжи. Выигрывает тот, кто сумеет разгадать, где спрятана правда как можно большее количество раз. 

Ты тогда хмыкнул, потянулся за сигаретой и только после, прикурив, ответил:

— Это будет интересно.

— Думаешь?

— Да. Потому что я никогда не лгу. 

Помню, я тогда иронично подумал, что так не бывает: _все лгут_. Но твое лицо выглядело серьезным, и, наверное, это еще больше подстегнуло начать.

— Хорошо, — я забрался на перила деревянного забора; в эту пору дома, выстроенные вдоль береговой линии, частенько пустовали. — Начинаем: «у меня есть невеста», «в моей квартире живет кошка», «не хотел никуда идти, но друг настоял и притащил на вечеринку».

— Последнее, — ответил не раздумывая.

— Почему?

— Там, у дома, ты сказал об одиноких людях в праздник. Выглядел так, будто тебя это не трогает, но звучал как человек, знакомый не понаслышке. Вряд ли тот, чье сердце греет невеста, заговорит об одиночестве. А еще за время прогулки ни разу не проверил уведомления на телефоне. Никого у тебя нет, Саске.

В темноте твоя улыбка показалась снисходительной. В карманах куртки я сжал кулаки — непривычные, волнительные ощущения.

— Для владельца домашнего животного одежда слишком непрактичная. На руках и лице нет следов царапин. Ты не торопишься домой, следовательно, никого там не оставил. Не выглядишь душой компании, ищешь уединения. Не куришь, без случайной подружки, что-то искал в тишине заднего двора. Не думаю, что присутствующие на празднике — близкие тебе друзья. Но кто-то один определенно есть. Иначе не оказался бы на вечеринке.

— Ха-х,— только и мог что провести по затылку ладонью. Неловкость и ощущение обнаженности. — Да, все так.

— Что же, — улыбка, локти опираются о балки деревянного забора, — мой черед: «я никогда не лгу», «у меня есть брат», «я его разыскиваю много лет». 

— Точно не последние! — фыркнул.

— Почему?

— Ты не похож на человека, разыскивающего потерянного брата. И это звучит как-то… по-киношному.

Ты тогда внимательно и очень странно на меня посмотрел.

— В правду всегда сложно поверить. Потому что звучит абсурднее всего.

 

**2.**

Мы обменялись телефонами.

Ранее я никогда не думал, что возможно просыпаться от входящего сообщения и испытать детскую радость.

Ты мне писал. Писал нечасто, но всегда обширным текстом: работа, дом, работа, уединенные вечера, хобби — кто бы мог подумать, что человек, работающий в компании поздравительных открыток, слушает Бьорк и коллекционирует ретро-фотографии.

Я тебе тоже писал. Часто, но короткими сообщениями из двух-трех предложений: работа, работа, серая бытовуха, да-да, по-прежнему нет питомца, сложный характер; человек, работающий в сфере программного обеспечения, не слушает Бьорк, а предпочитает аудиокниги.

Так, сменяясь в календаре числами, уходили дни. 

Иногда мы продолжали игру: я писал два придуманных и один настоящий факт, а в ответ получал длинный ответ-объяснение — это по-прежнему смущало, вызывало щекотливое ощущение под кожей. А еще — подогревало азарт.

В нашем негласном соревновании ты все еще выигрывал, я — безнадежно отставал в очках. Ты аргументировал победы тем, что никогда не лжешь, я же настаивал, что так не бывает.

_«Лгун — такая же профессия»._

В ответ приходил улыбающийся смайлик.

Мы нечасто виделись, хоть и жили в одном городе. Гуляли, иногда наведывались в кафе или магазины с антиквариатом. Ты показал мне старый рынок: полные потертых безделушек лавки, в моих глазах смешное барахло, для тебя же — уникальная ценность.

Несколько раз я отменял субботние посиделки с Наруто. Отнекивался, ссылался на плохое настроение или занятость — не знаю, почему лгал. Почему-то рассказывать о тебе совершенно не хотелось.

Так прошел март.

В начале апреля, когда у тебя возникли срочные дела, а у меня образовался выходной, Наруто наведался в гости. Шумным ураганом пронесся по небольшой квартире — бедствия в виде разоренного холодильника и миски горячего попкорна прилагались по умолчанию.

— Ну, так что?.. — подключая ноутбук к телевизору, спрашивал друг. — Кто она? Саске, не увиливай, я вижу, что у тебя кто-то появился! Рассказывай! Я ее знаю? Познакомились на той вечеринке, да?

Я фыркнул, несознанно сжимая в руке телефон.

— С чего так решил?

Наруто же, настраивая телевизионным пультом соединение, ответил с набитым ртом:

— Сафке, — на лице глубокомысленное выражение, — я знафю тебя дохфенифе лет! Ты — асофиальный затфорник и никогда, — проглотил, — подчеркиваю, никогда не отказывался от субботних киномарафонов! А тут внезапно — и "плохое настроение", и "завал", и "неотложный заказ"!.. Саске, у тебя кто-то появился. На лбу читаю!

— Тц. Глупость какая, — но взгляд позорно отвел. Уткнулся в экран ноутбука, словно там было что-то крайне важное.

— О-о-о… — Наруто закатил глаза. — Посмотри на себя. Используешь трюки для школьников!..

Друг плюхнулся рядом на диван, притянул к животу миску с ещё не остывшим попкорном.

— Мне ты можешь рассказать все. Я — могила!

Не удержался и скептически фыркнул — _он-то? Могила?_

Некоторое время я молчал. Наруто сидел по правую руку, сверлил невозможно голубыми глазами и все выжидал, как пес на охоте. 

От затянувшейся паузы становилось не по себе. Нахмурился. Наруто сузил глаза. Суровый взгляд, в ответ — непоколебимое упрямство.

Когда напряжение достигло пика, я, вздохнув, решился:

— Да. Но это…

— …так и знал!

— Да погоди ты!.. — цыкнул, нервно облизал губы. Понятия не имел, как рассказать о том, чего сам до конца не понимал и в чем самостоятельно не сводил концы с концами. — В общем, есть один человек.

Наруто расплылся в довольной улыбке. Но, мысленно одернув себя, тут же вернул лицу прежнюю суровость. Угукнул. 

— И мы общаемся.

Кивок.

— И все. То есть мы переписываемся, иногда видимся. Но в основном общаемся виртуально. Обмениваемся фотографиями, музыкой. Ссылками на видео. Мы… гуляли. Несколько раз. Черт, это не было свиданием, даже близко! Мы просто… гуляли. Все. 

_Глупые, бесконечно глупые слова._

Я не мог объяснить Наруто значения тех встреч и переписок. Не мог, потому что в первую очередь не понимал, кем ты был для меня. 

_Знакомый? Приятель? Друг? Кто-то… еще?_

У Наруто все было предельно просто: система координат ценностей и привязанностей расплывчато делилась на "друзей" и "будущих друзей". Он не заморачивался, жил как чувствовал и чувствовал, что жил.

Я же был из другого теста: черным маркером по меридиану мир строго разграничивался на "близкое" и "чужое". Четкая иерархия ценностей, представлений и потребностей — ничего лишнего, ничего обременяющего. Годами выстраиваемая крепость из холодных расчетов и рациональных поступков. Я конструировал и лелеял каждый штрих. Но как итог: не планируемая человеческая переменная в безжизненном уравнении — и многолетний фундамент идет трещиной по экватору.

Холодный февральский вечер, свет уличного фонаря, черное пальто с высоким воротом, искра тлеющей сигареты — _ты._

_Ты — ошибка системы._

_Ты — лучшее, что со мной случилось._

— Так… И какова стратегия? — голос Наруто вернул к реальности. Я моргнул, выныривая из размышлений. — Ты же планируешь что-то… предпринимать, правда? Не оставишь на съедение лакомый кусочек.

Друг шутливо мазнул кулаком по плечу.

Я замялся.

— А, в счастливой сказке намечается дождик, да? Только не говори, что в вашем милом дуэте мелькает третья скрипка.

— Нет, — фыркнул, а губы сами потянулись в улыбке, — просто…

_Гмх. Ну, что же…_

Я нервничал. Несколько раз заблокировал и разблокировал экран телефона, закусывал изнутри щеку. "За" и "против" взвешивались горстью тяжелых камней, но продолжать скрывать — _каков смысл?_

_Как прыжок в ледяную воду._

— Есть одна незначительная деталь, Наруто.

Быстрым махом большого пальца потянул на экране заставку. В три касания открыл "Галерею", развернул по ширине первый в списке снимок…

Ты присылал фотографии: закат, бытовые мелочи, природа, офисное помещение со стопками разноцветной бумаги. И крайне, крайне редко — себя. Я не понимал, почему: ты красивый, ты правда красивый. Вряд ли когда-либо язык повернется сказать подобное о ком-то другом: парне или девушке — неважно. Смешно, но, кажется, с приходом тебя в мою жизнь привлекательность других людей уменьшилась в геометрической прогрессии.

Белый свет из приоткрытого окна ласково мазал по щекам, серебрились черные волосы. На тебе был фиолетовый свитер с растянутыми рукавами, в уголках глаз залегли веселые ласточки; расслабленная улыбка в камеру — моя любимая фотография.

Молча, без лишних комментариев передал телефон Наруто.

Наруто с каменным лицом рассматривал экран. Раздувшись в вечность, прошла секунда. Вторая. Третья.

Шестая.

— Что же, — голосом пуританина-интеллектуала начал друг, — всегда подозревал тебя в игре за противоположную команду. Но! Это совершенно ничего не меняет. Как говорил один мой приятель: «парни, девушки — какая в жопу разница?».

Наруто отложил телефон. Следом — миску с попкорном. В дипломатическом жесте переплел пальцы и миролюбиво сложил их на животе. 

— Но, знаешь, кажется мне, "деталь" у твоего… э-э… _друга_ не _"незначительная"_. Или вы так далеко не заходили?

— Что?!

— Оу. Все так плохо?

— Черт! — швырнул в него подушкой, отвернулся, фыркнул, дважды растер ладонями лицо, а этот придурок все ржал. — Я уже говорил, что у тебя лишняя хромосома?

Из-под подушки послышалась новая заразительная волна.

Наконец, хорошенько отсмеявшись, Наруто поднялся. Щеки пылали красным, глаза блестели. Друг прокашлялся и спросил:

— Слушай, а тебя не смутила одна… э-э… мелочь?

— Какая?

— Ну, гм, вообще-то, вы очень похожи. 

Я нахмурился. Наруто не шутил — это выражение, хоть и дурашливое, было вполне серьезным. Потянулся к телефону, разблокировал экран и внимательно присмотрелся к любимой фотографии.

— Сам посмотри: идентичный цветотип кожи, волосы, схожий овал лица… — Наруто зыркнул на меня, обратно к телефону. — Ну, да, у тебя более сердцевидная форма… Но посмотри сюда, — палец ткнул в центр фотографии, — форма носа: такой же длинный, острый, без горбинки. А еще у вас схожий разрез глаз. Знаешь, если бы я столько лет не водил с тобой дружбы, то подумал бы, что это твой брат.

Я фыркнул. После нахмурился. 

— Бред какой-то. У меня нет братьев.

Наруто кивнул.

— Угу. Так что можем выдохнуть: это не инцест, а священный нарциссизм.

— Чего-о?..

— О-о-о-о!.. — Наруто, хватая ладонью горсть попкорна, принялся рассказывать: —  
Мне, короче, рассказала Сакура, а ей подруга, у которой была подруга, что заканчивала факультет психологии, и… Короче! Слушай, есть такая штука.. 

 

**3.**

_У меня нет братьев._

Пасха была теплой и солнечной. Так уж сложилось, что мы провели ее вместе: тебе не было к кому съездить, а мне — некого ждать.

Впервые побывал в твоем доме: узкий и высокий, он находился в тихом районе города. Старой постройки, далеких колониальных времен. На фасаде и крыльце в некоторых местах шелушилась голубая краска.

Я удивился, узнав, что жил ты не один: арендовал недвижимость на пару с приятелем. Тот, правда, не так давно уехал из страны на полгода, так что во владение перешел и первый этаж. Но ты редко спускался, предпочитая по привычке находиться на втором. 

В твоей комнате было по-своему уютно: старые, аквамариновые обои с цветочным принтом, ретро-фотографии, подвязанные за нити наподобие гирлянд и приклееные к стене бесцветным скотчем. Смешной, пузатый светильник. Рабочий стол, заваленный бумагой и карандашами. Помню, спросил, почему не конструируешь открытки на компьютере, а ты ответил: «Машины убивают жизнь».

Фраза отчего-то запомнилась.

Мы смотрели сериалы-триллеры, но вместо того, чтобы тревожиться, почему-то много смеялись: то ли от того, что рядом с тобой не ощущалось никакой опасности, то ли от того, что спецэффекты были дурацкими, а режиссер — криворуким дилетантом. Взамен пасхального ужина у нас была пицца по скидке и бутылка колы. Да, помню, алкоголь не приемлешь.

Поздней ночью ты курил на крыльце дома. Сильную спину грела моя кожанка. Когда дотлела вторая по счету сигарета, я, как-то не задумываясь, уложил на твое плечо голову.

Искра потухла у фильтра. Никто не спешил уходить.

— «В детстве я мечтал объесться пиццей и после, ха-х, до утра сидеть на подоконнике. Казалось, будто с рассветом кто-то явится и изменит жизнь. На корню», — замолчал, вдохнул поглубже и прошептал в рукав: «Не хочу, чтобы завтра наступило». 

Ты не отвечал довольно долго. Достаточно, чтобы в горле встал ком, а мышцы на руках напряглись.

Спустя невыносимую бесконечность холодная ладонь коснулась моего затылка: неуверенная, невесомая ласка.

— «Много лет я фантазировал о том, как буду проводить праздники с братом», «это лучшая Пасха за всю жизнь», — заскрипела куртка. Ты, уткнувшись носом в макушку, так же прошептал: «Я сейчас очень счастлив».

Руки несмело потянулись вперед, полуобнимая и на самую малость привлекая ближе. Под кожей семенили мурашки волнения, сердце отстукивало в ушах. 

— Давай в этом раунде не искать правды? — потому что весенней ночью очень хотелось верить в то, что ты _«никогда не лжешь»._

Стояли мы до тех пор, пока не замерзли.

 

**4.**

— Алло, Саске, слу-у-ушай, тут такое дело!.. — На дворе была середина мая. Наруто, начиная издалека, говорил в трубку. — В общем! У Шикамару есть знакомый, которого знает хорошо Сай, но с которым тот не в ладах, но у него есть девушка… Была! Была девушка, которая нравится Саю, а Шикамару хороший парень, и он попросил…

— Мне уже скучно. Давай, переходи к итогу.

Наруто смешно хрюкнул.

— Короче! Планируется вечеринка на пляже. И надо, чтобы ты пришел. Если хочешь, спроси меня и я расскажу почему-у-у… — не видел, но очень хорошо представлял, как друг шевелит бровями. — Можешь, кстати, захватить своего… э-э… _друга_. Или уже парня? Ты, кстати, продвинулся на базах или все прохлаждаешься в начале поля?

В трубке послышался хруст — определенно, Наруто ел чипсы.

Я закатил глаза.

— Стою у белой линии. В руках мяч. Подача за мной. Не верю, что обсуждаю личную жизнь в _настолько_ дурацкой форме.

Смачно облизнув пальцы, Наруто ответил:

— Ну-с, на горизонте перспектива какого-то движения, что… уже хорошо. Динамика — она, знаешь, штука важная. Но ты снимись с первой передачи, давай, ускоряйся. А то простоишь до вечера, публика разойдется, таймы закончатся, а там негодование и слив всей команды… Короче! Есть план.

— И какой же? — Зажав плечом телефон, принялся печатать коллеге ответ. Несмотря на то что по большей части работал удаленно, согласования, внесения правок и коррективы — этого никто не отменял.

Разгар понедельника, а этот придурок решил повисеть на линии. 

— Идешь на вечеринку и тащись своего _друга_.

Палец застыл над клавишей ввода. 

— Чего-о?

— Слушай: ведешь его на праздник, представляешь всей компании, мы такие агакаем, делаем гейские намеки, Ино понимает, что ловить ей нечего и играешь ты за голубую команду, потом вы…

— Да не играю я за голубую команду!

Не знаю уж, чего во мне было больше: злости или смущения, но лицо растер до покраснения.

— Это… Черт, — фыркнул. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Осознал, что конструктивной переписки мне не видать, а потому поднялся с кресла и подошел к окну. — Мне парни не нравятся, ясно? Совсем. То есть никогда не приходило в голову рассматривать их… _так_. Это всегда были просто люди. Такие же, как дети или старики…

— Фу.

Я цыкнул, но не смог не улыбнутся. Вот же придурок, хоть и с редким даром разряжать любую обстановку.

— Фу, Саске.

— Я не об этом. Просто… Раньше не приходило в голову, что парень может быть красивым, что может быть настолько интересным и… крутым. Парень, Наруто, не девчонка. Я никогда ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного. И от этого… — Замолчал на полуслове. Чувства и сантименты — мне всегда было это чуждо, всегда было сложно облекать в словесные фантики внутренние переживания.

Не заметил, как сжал рукой занавеску. Где-то позади послышалось уведомление из рабочего чата.

Облизал губу.

— Я как консервная банка: много лет пылился на полке и не знал, что из себя представляю; думал, что за алюминиевым слоем ничего нет и быть не может. Но потом, одним вечером на дурацкой вечеринке будто воткнули ножом по крышке с размаху — маленькая щель наверху жестянки, а мир переменился. Наруто, я не знал, что так бывает: не знал, что можно радоваться сообщениям поутру, испытывать какой-то детский восторг от голоса или мимики лица; я не знал, что от чужой улыбки в животе радужные пузыри лопаться могут. Я… как консервная банка, которую вскрыли; банка, которая до определенного дня не знала, что внутри нее что-то есть.

Замолчал и тихо сглотнул. Какая ирония: всю жизнь отворачивался и смотрел свысока на тех, кто говорил подобное, а потом это случилось со мной.

Непривычно длинная пауза от Наруто.

— Ну и шарахнуло же тебя… Вау.

Я смутился, неосознанно отдернул руку от занавески и прочистил горло.

— Чем?.. То есть, ни черта подобного! Просто…

— Влюбился.

— Да иди ты!..

— Не я, а ты. В твоих же интересах, между прочим, — не видел, но хорошенько представил его довольное лицо и улыбку от уха к уху. В трубке послышалось шуршание. — Короче, план таков: в конце июня собираемся на вечеринку, берем мясо, фрисби… Да, придет Киба со своими собаками, так что палки и кости обязательно захвати. Ты идешь под ручку со своим _другом._ Все радуются, ты радуешься, голубые птички над вами чирикают, Ино в трагедии, на сцене появляется Сай… А мне по итогу оплачивают заказы на лапшу из «Рамена». Весь месяц! 

За спиной слышались уведомления от коллег. Был разгар понедельника, а я, совсем как Наруто, улыбался во весь рот.

Внутри что-то невидимое, но сильное, разжимаясь, отпустило с сердца тяжесть.

 

 **5.**

Ты не брал трубку.

Что-то случилось: короткие сообщения с опозданием в сутки, напряженный голос, увиливание от вопросов, а после — игнорирование.

В конце мая, когда на улицах отцвел бледно-красный дерен, в твоей жизни что-то случилось. Я метался по квартире загнанным зверем: ходил из угла в угол, передвигал мебель, пытался погрузиться в работу. Вытягивал информацию всевозможными путями, но ты либо отмалчивался, либо отвечал так, что Сфинкс позавидовал бы. Оставалось гадать. 

_«Извини, Саске. Необходимо кое-что обдумать»_ — сообщение датировалось тридцать первым мая.

В начале июня ты впервые не ответил на звонок.

Злой и раздраженный, я перестал высыпаться и начал без повода ругаться с коллегами. Добрососедство, и без того державшееся на честном слове, порвалось в лоскуты: меня избегали, торопливо прятались в квартиры или спешно покидали площадку у почтовых ящиков — просто блеск.

Умудрился поссориться с Наруто, чего не водилось уже много лет. Друг крутил у виска пальцем и рекомендовал записаться к психологу или напиться — говорил, оба способа эффективны по-своему.

«Осознай масштабы бешенства! Предлагаю помощь, а в ответ еще посылаешь к чертям! Ну ты и засранец!» — на прощение хорошенько хлопнул дверьми. Наруто вряд ли добровольно признается, но на протяжении всей негласной войны незримо не спускал с меня глаз. Беспокоился, придурок. 

Мне же не давало покоя ощущение, что в твоих неприятностях как-то замешан я. 

Поздним вечером, когда вулкан напряжения извернулся на пике, я, схватив рубашку и телефон, вышел из дома. Пальцы на замке зажигания подрагивали. Чертыхался, ерошил затылок, но машину завел быстро.

Не знал, что буду говорить. Не знал, как посмотрю в глаза и каким образом завяжу диалог. Вжимал педаль газа так, словно та была повинна во всех мировых бедах. Закусывал изнутри щеку, а интуиция все твердила о том, что если не примчусь под дом к полуночи, то упущу что-то бесконечно важное.

Притормозил у почтового ящика.

Позвонил. Приложил к уху телефон и мысленно повторял, немо шевеля губами: _«Давай-давай-возьми-же-черт-возьми-же-трубку»._

Ударил кулаком по рулю — все еще гудки.

Не помню, сколько просидел вот так: на водительском сидении, раз за разом делая вызов. Когда время перевалило за полночь, а собственные мысли-угрызения прокусили абстрактную кожу, на крыльце показался ты.

Пижамные штаны на завязках, футболка с широким воротом. Ты стоял босой, опирался плечом о деревянную балку. Прятал в карманах длинные, красивые руки.  
Ветер, играясь, поднимал распущенные волосы, что в свете желтого фонаря сияли бронзовым нимбом.

Я все сидел в машине, сидел и не мог наглядеться: ты ведь просто человек, такой же, как миллиарды других. Внешне схожий, немногословный, жилистый парень. Но тогда, той июньской ночью, мне казалось, будто во всем мире не существует никого более ценного.

С немым интересом вздернул бровь, и я, решившись, хлопнул дверьми.

Поднимался на крыльцо, как на судьбоносную битву.

— Куда-то собираешься? — кивком указал на собранные коробки, что виднелись через окно. Дорожная сумка стояла неподалеку.

Ты улыбнулся, мягко и как-то иронично, словно бы не мне, а чему-то в мыслях.

— Уже — нет.

Повернулся спиной к деревянной балке, чуть вздернул подбородок и смотрел: сияющими, хитрыми глазами, что в свете фонаря отдавали янтарными бликами.

— А если бы я не приехал?

Улыбка краем рта, голос тише и мягче:

— Но ты приехал.

Летний ветер путался в волосах, шумели листья высоких деревьев.

Я не знал, что ответить: как-то разом забылись все слова, хотя сказать хотелось многое. Хотелось подойти и обнять, прижаться и ощутить кожей тепло твоей. Вместо дурацкого ветра зарыться пальцами в волосы и говорить.

_Говорить-говорить-говорить._

О том, как нужен, как важен и ценен; что нет никого в этой жизни, кто бы значил для меня больше. Хотелось рассказать о том, что происходит внутри, когда смотрю на твое лицо или невзначай касаюсь тела.

Хотелось рассказать _все._ Но я не был силен в словах, а потому действовал как умел: три шага на встречу, носки обуви соприкоснулись с босыми ступнями. Твой заинтересованный взгляд, мое бьющееся о ребра сердце.

Я протянул руки, уложил их на плечи и с каким-то надломленным отчаянием произнес:

— Поехали к океану. 

— Сейчас?

— Да, — облизал губу, — прямо сейчас.

Ты беззвучно рассмеялся, но кивнул. Кивнул и накрыл своими ладонями мои. 

— Хорошо. Поехали.

Не знаю, что тогда на меня нашло, но я придвинулся ближе, уткнулся лбом в твое плечо и тоже рассмеялся: легко и свободно, как в забытом детстве.

Большими пальцами ты поглаживал костяшки на моих руках. Коснулся носом виска и прошептал:

— Босиком будет неудобно. Подождешь, ладно?

Я кивнул.

В животе лопались разноцветные пузыри счастья. Невидимые оковы отпускали тело.

Ты вернулся спустя несколько минут, обутый в старые кеды, что смотрелись немного странно и нелепо — в них выглядел моложе на несколько лет. В карманах пижамных штанов лежали пачка сигарет и ключи. 

Я никому не разрешал курить в машине — железное правило, не терпящее поблажек. Но тебе той невероятной ночью только и мог что кивнуть, опуская стекло. Искра на кончике сигареты сверкала в темноте салона. Раскрытой ладонью ты ловил потоки летнего ветра, упирался острыми коленями в бардачок, затягивался и выдыхал в опущенное окно. Шевелил губами, немо подпевая Бьорк. А я все смотрел краем глаза, смотрел и пытался не сделать аварии.

Шумел волнами океан. По берегу тянулась дорожка следов. Ты шел у самого края: вода дотягивала до кед, ноги утопали в мокром песке, но тебя это совершенно не заботило. Ветер расчесывал волосы, что в черноте ночи развевались наподобие крыльев.

Мы разговаривали: сначала о чем-то незначительном и пустяковом, а после о минувших днях. Я спрашивал о том, куда планировал уехать, а ты лишь отвечал, что теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Собранные вещи и беспокойные мысли — _теперь это совершенно не важно._

— Я нашел, что искал.

Волна омыла берег, накрыла солью старые кеды, но тебе было безразлично — смотрел на меня, а в глазах будто сияли звезды.

— И что же это? — Я остановился, став напротив. Океан касался пяток. — То, что искал.

А ты ответил, как на глупый вопрос маленького мальчика:

— Тебя.

За ребрами, перепуганной птицей, вздрогнуло сердце. Я торопливо облизал губы, выдохнул, застыл камнем и все не находил слов. Мысли клубились, путались хаотичным роем и не верилось, не воспринималось разумом услышанное.

Шаг навстречу. Второй.

Пульс отдавался во всем теле. Протянул руки и коснулся твоих запястий. Во рту было сухо.

— Мне бы хотелось проникнуть в разум и прочесть мысли, чтобы знать, о чем ты думаешь. Почувствовать душу, чтобы понять тебя лучше. Я бы многое отдал за возможность не видеть того, чего нет, но отчаянно хочется. 

Широкая волна накрыла берег, намочила обувь, утянула в песок.

Твой сосредоточенный взгляд и серьезное лицо — мой мир сузился и замер.

Вселенная могла расшириться и взорваться, распасться на атомы или исчезнуть в мгновение — все это перестало иметь значение, когда ты, приблизившись, прикоснулся своим лбом к моему.

— Тебе достаточно спросить, Саске, — шепот у самого рта. — Я никогда не лгу.

Разбилась о берег волна. Сжав на запястьях руки, я сократил расстояние и притронулся к твоим губам: робкий, неуверенный поцелуй-вопрос.

Время остановилось. 

Осторожное скольжение, несмелые движения. У твоих губ был вкус сигарет: горький и терпкий — но в тот момент это казалось самым лучшим, самым удивительным, что я когда-либо пробовал.

Холодные ладони легли на мои щеки, не отодвигая, а лишь прерывая поцелуй.

— Пообещай, — твой взволнованный шепот, — пообещай, что что бы ни случилось в будущем… Что бы ты ни узнал, наше общение не прервется.

Сердце грохотало в ушах. Я дышал через раз, сквозь пелену едва различая слова.

— Пообещай мне, Саске.

Кровь пенилась.

— Да… Да, хорошо, — обнял за шею, придвигаясь ближе и шепча ответ: — Я обещаю.

Ты вздохнул, улыбнулся, мазнул большими пальцами по щекам и поцеловал. Горячие губы на моих: медленные, ласковые движения, более уверенные и сладкие. В животе закипал жар, я гладил ладонями ключицы, плечи, сминал ткань футболки и тянулся ниже.

Поцелуи, подобно шторму, с каждым разом становились сильнее. Касание языка к нижней губе — шумный вдох носом.

Я забывался в ощущениях.

Я терялся в собственных чувствах и обнаженных желаниях — _хотелось всего и сразу._

Но едва мои руки попытались пробраться под низ футболки, как ты тут же накрыл их своими — мягким, но твердым движением.

— Не здесь, — торопливый выдох у самого рта. — Не… сейчас.

Мой кивок — с опозданием, с опьяневшим восприятием. 

— Давай не торопиться. Хорошо?

— Да… — Пальцы сжали и отпустили край пижамной футболки. — Да, хорошо.

Глубокий вдох. Ты провел ладонями по моему лицу: огладил щеки, провел по контуру скул и подбородка — будто слепой, изучал касаниями. Потянулся вперед и целомудренно поцеловал в лоб.

— Спасибо.

Шумел летний океан, разбивались о песок пенистые волны.

Разувшись, мы гуляли вдоль берега до самого утра. Иногда переговариваясь, иногда останавливаясь и забываясь в поцелуях.

Мокрые штанины пришлось закатить до колен, ты же, глядя на мое раздраженное лицо, только улыбался и говорил, что так даже лучше.

Наливаясь золотом, поднималось из воды солнце. 

— Спасибо, Саске. За лучшее день рождение.

Тот рассвет мы встретили вместе.

 

**6.**

— Кто-то забыл свиные ребрышки! Ребята, ну!.. О, Сай взял фрисби, ха-ха! Киба, эй, Киба! Ты посмотри, какое клевое фрисби притащил Сай!.. — Наруто стоял у открытого багажника. Размахивал руками наподобие ветряной мельницы, комментируя действия друзей. Он скорее мешал, нежели как-либо помогал процессу, но всех устраивало. На Наруто, в принципе, было невозможным обижаться — еще один редкий талант, доставшийся придурку. — Эй! Саске! Саске-е-е!.. Иди сюда, поможешь Шикамару с куриными грудками! Давай же!..

Шикамару закатывал глаза: с поставленной задачей тот хорошо справлялся в одиночку. Лезть под руку совершенно не хотелось, но ты, вопреки моему хмурому лицу, доброжелательно предложил помощь взамен мне.

— Эй! Ребята-а-а! Все знакомы с Итачи, да? Если забыли, то Итачи — _друг_ нашего Саске, а кто друг моему другу — мой бро! 

Девчонка со светлыми волосами — кажется, та самая Ино — хихикнула. Собаки лаяли, виляя хвостами. Киба трепал их за загривки, а после оттягивал от контейнеров с мясом. Кажется, ты ему понравился: парень с увлечением рассказывал о питомцах, предложил выпить, но встретил вежливый отказ.

— Саске!.. Будешь? — я отрицательно мотнул головой — не иначе как от тебя перебрал трезвости.

Киба смешно надул щеки, а после ушел к Шикамару. В его руках были банки с пивом. 

— Хороший, — ты кивнул в спину уходящему. Непослушные волосы, потертые джинсы со следами лап, мальчишеское лицо — фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Тц. Обыкновенный собачник, — сказал как сплюнул. Ты же беззвучно рассмеялся, присел на край деревянной ограды и подозрительно хитро прищурился.

— Глупый. — …и совсем я не глупый. Просто… Нет, _серьезно?_

Некоторое время мы молчали. Наруто что-то увлеченно рассказывал, смеялся, умудряясь поддерживать общение со всеми и сразу. Киба играл с собаками, а _та самая Ино_ с интересом поглядывала на Сая. Один лишь Шикамару занимался полезным делом: жарил мясо.

Где-то вдалеке детвора запускала воздушного змея.

— Саске, — характерный звук зажигалки, а после глубокая затяжка, — ты когда-либо мечтал о брате?

Я удивился вопросу.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами. — Как-то… Не приходило в голову.

В голубое небо поднялась ярко-зеленая бумажная птица.

Я задумчиво наблюдал за детворой, что по очереди разматывала и передавала катушку с прочной леской. Июньский ветер приятно ерошил волосы, Наруто смеялся и хлопал Шикамару по спине — счастливая картина, но от нее в груди сжало холодным обручем: внутренняя пустота, голодная и черная, невовремя раскрыла свою ржавую пасть.

— Знаешь, я… — _не из тех, кому в наслаждение делиться ранами._ — Тогда, в пасхальный вечер, солгал: никогда не мечтал просидеть до утра на подоконнике. То есть, возможно, когда-то мечтал, но не помню. Я… — в горле сдавило ледяным комом. — Мне было девятнадцать, когда случилась авария. Несчастный случай: скользкая дорога, поздняя ночь, папа не справился с управлением, а у ехавшего навстречу грузовика отказали тормоза. Машина — всмятку. Родители погибли: быстрая, почти мгновенная смерть. Мне же не свезло выжить… Ха-х, знаешь, — кривая улыбка-оскал, — столько раз впоследствии слышал о том, как посчастливилось: шанс на миллион, ангел-хранитель, удача, и прочее, прочее… Но никто из говорящих не проходил через то, что прошел я: невыносимая боль в теле, потеря семьи, прежней жизни, горе и тотальная пустота, что выжирала молью день за днем. Я забыл… Забыл многое из жизни — словно бы картина с утерянными пазлами: только и мог, что по уцелевшим фрагментам догадываться об общем смысле. Хорошо помню только последние шесть лет, а все, что до девятнадцати, — хрупкое месиво, не сколько эпизодов, как ощущений.

Едкий дым раздражал нос. За время моего рассказа ты ни разу не затянулся, оставляя сигарету дотлевать до фильтра. Я буквально ощущал твое напряжение: смотрел пристальным, цепким взглядом. Но пауза затянулась, и ты осторожно произнес:

— Мне жаль, Саске. Мне действительно жаль. Терять близких — это невыносимо тяжело.

Сжал губы в тонкую линию. Я же опустил взгляд и продолжил.

— У меня нет братьев. То есть, не думаю, что таковые имеются. В больнице очнулся один, а той ночью в машине было всего трое: я, мама, папа. Но… — прочистил горло. — Ты спросил, не мечтал ли я о брате, и, ха-х, знаешь, это странно: в последние года три у меня ощущение, будто кого-то жду, будто я какой-то неполноценный механизм, потерявший крайне важную деталь. Возможно, у меня кто-то был… Не брат, нет, но кто-то определенно близкий, способный заполнить внутреннюю пустоту.

Воздушный змей покосился и ушел в пике. Наруто щурился, с восторгом пробовал первый кусок мяса из передвижного гриля. 

Невидимые и ржавые, зубья сдавливали диафрагму. Но я, шумно сглотнув, решился продолжить: наконец озвучить то, что не один месяц назойливо ерзало в мыслях и никак не переходило в слова.

— Какая ирония: ожидал кого-то и не верил, насмехался и считал за глупость мысль о том, что в моей жизни возможна значимая встреча — такая, от которой изменилось бы _все_. А потом в тот дурацкий февральский праздник познакомился с тобой.

_Моя жизнь изменилась._

Наруто громко смеялся. Виляя хвостами, собаки выпрашивали кости.

Ты мягко стиснул своей ладонью мою — жест немого участия и сопереживания. Пустота, злая и холодная, вздрогнула, ощутив тепло. Медленно разжала пасть, отпускала.

— В конце мая мне пришлось столкнуться с определенными… — короткая пауза, — фактами. Мне жаль, Саске, но я не мог поделиться с тобой. Информация — опасная сила, обращаться с которой умеют не многие. Боюсь, на тот момент некоторые вещи сыграли бы злую роль, безвозвратно уничтожая то немногое, что родилось между нами, — ты чуть улыбнулся краем рта, смотрел на мою руку, а сам был глубоко в себе. — За день до своего дня рождения решил: если к полуночи не случится… _ничего_ , то уеду. Вещи были собраны, билеты на самолет куплены. Я думал перебраться далеко, сменить номер и более не появляться в твоей жизни. Потому что, — короткий, тихий смешок, — ты стал значить слишком много, непозволительно много. Потребовалось определенное время, чтобы смириться и принять в себе новое — то, о чем никогда не мог помыслить… До встречи с тобой. 

Светлая, немного грустная улыбка, перекинутые через плечо волосы — смотрел и не мог насмотреться, будто бы впервые видел и жаждал запомнить каждую мелочь. Сердце дрожало под ребрами. Я торопливо облизал губы, ощущая неловкость вперемешку со смущением.

_Мне никто не говорил подобного._

— Когда мы познакомились, ты рассказал, что разыскиваешь брата. Помню, не поверил сразу: звучало слишком абсурдно. Но с тобой было уютно, как ни с кем ранее — будто нас действительно связывало нечто… _кровное_. Но это глупо, — фыркнул, — забудь.

— Саске, — тихий голос. Ты чуть хмурился, неосознанно поглаживая пальцем кожу от костяшек до запястья. — Если бы в твоей жизни появился брат, то как бы ты к этому отнесся?

Брови в удивлении скользнули вверх. Я улыбнулся, со смешком отвечая:

— Глупость, — твоя ладонь на мгновение сжалась. — Но если бы это произошло, то, наверное, был бы рад.

Я задумался. Чуть поодаль ребята веселились: играли с фрисби, выпивали и громко смеялись. Казалось, они находились в другом, параллельном мире — беззаботной, июньской радости.

Шумел волнами летний океан. 

— Вот как…

— Но знаешь, — я перебил. Повернул к тебе взгляд и продолжил. — Случись такое, то не думаю ,что изменилось бы что-либо… глобально. То есть брат — это, наверное, здорово, но он был нужен раньше. Сейчас в моей жизни есть ты. И, — неловкий выдох-смешок, — никого более не надо. Мне хорошо, хорошо вот так: проводить свободное время, переписываться, видеться… — пауза, а после я продолжил более тихим голосом: — _Быть с тобой._ Не думаю, что меня бы хватило на вас двоих.

За спиной разбилась о песок волна. Наруто громко засмеялся, в ответ послышались частые хлопки и подбадривающие голоса.

Ты как-то грустно улыбнулся, потянул руку и коснулся моей щеки.

— Саске, — касание кожи к коже, мягкая ласка и мурашки по спине в момент, когда пальцы деликатно убрали за ухо непослушную прядь. — Давай закончим нашу игру? Сыграем последний раунд. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул. Невыносимо хотелось прикрыть глаза и раствориться в прикосновении, что закончилось преступно быстро; хотелось отделиться от мира, спрятаться в комнате с аквамариновыми обоями и ретро-фотографиями, смотреть не страшные сериалы и целоваться. До головокружения.

Обнимать и притягивать ближе, прикасаться и изучать руками тело, что так… до кипятка в венах… 

Хмыкнул — _будет, ведь все еще будет?.._

Я улыбнулся и впервые за все время загадал чистую правду:

— Мне не нравятся парни, — _мне нравился ты._ — Я не умею жить вполовину, — _и жаждал отдать себя без остатка._ — Я не верил в любовь, — _пока она не случилась со мной._

Шумел летний океан. Ты хмыкнул и прикрыл веки, а после сказал:

— Здесь нет лжи.

— И как же узнал?

Снисходительный взгляд-насмешка:

— Я внимательный, Саске. То, что тебя не привлекают парни, было очевидным еще в феврале: никакой двусмысленной заинтересованности, тотальное безразличие и неприязнь к лишним прикосновениям — впрочем, справедливости ради, по отношению к девушкам вел себя так же, — ты подвинулся, устраиваясь на ограде удобнее. — Компромисс — незнакомое тебе понятие. Подобно вулкану, не терпишь полумеры: либо убивающий дым и лава, либо холодная тишина. Выглядишь отстраненным, но под каменной оболочкой прячешь раскаленные угли. Достаточно проникнуть в трещину панциря. Относительно последнего… — Улыбка коснулась твоего лица. Потянулся в карман, достал сигарету и неспешно прикурил. — Это было самым легким. Несложно угадать влюбленность, когда влюблен сам.

Дрожало наполненное счастьям сердце. Играл с волосами ветер, расчесывая и откидывая на спину. Июньское солнце, наливаясь бронзой, уплывало к закату. 

— В этот раз ты сказал правду: все три факта. Я не лгу, Саске, — это мое правило, но у всех правил существуют исключения, подтверждающие их. Угадай, где спрятана ложь, — седое облачко улетело в летнюю синеву. — «Я никого не искал». «Я в тебя влюблен». «Ты мой брат».

Я фыркнул, расплываясь в победной улыбке.

— Это просто: последнее.

— Почему?

— Потому что еще тогда, в феврале, знал, что это неправда: слишком киношно и нелепо. Возможно, действительно искал кого-то… или что-то. Но точно не брата. Это звучит абсурдно.

Шумел волнами океан. В параллельном мире девчонку по имени Ино поцеловал Сай. Наруто с одобрением хлопал друга по плечу.

Ты смотрел на меня пристальным и немного обреченным взглядом. Лицо украшала улыбка, а глаза почему-то были грустными.

Протянул руку и ласково коснулся пальцами лба.

— Поздравляю, Саске. Ты выиграл.


End file.
